


We have a man down

by WitchOfHeart



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, then angst, then fluff again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfHeart/pseuds/WitchOfHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin remembered he first met everyone at Roosterteeth. But one person stuck out to him, and that was the very own Michael Jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is where it starts

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry...

Gavin remembered he first met everyone at Roosterteeth. But one person stuck out to him, and that was the very own Michael Jones. Michael was engaged when they first met, so Gavin didn’t really say anything about his ever growing feelings for the boy. After a Michael found out that Lindsay was sleeping with Barbara, he called off the wedding. A year later Michael realized his feelings for Gavin weren’t just normal best friend feelings, It turned into something so much more over the course of the year. And this is where we will start off, the beginning of their relationship.  
“Gavvy, you’re drunk.” Michael said, obviously very drunk also. Gavin laughed, “Michey, you’re also drunk” Gavin chucked as they both stumbled into Michael’s apartment. They both slumped into the couch.  
“ Gavino, your adorable, do you know that? Like, really fucking adorable. I would totally kiss you right now.” Michael had the smile of a five year old at Disneyland for the first time. It was actually really adorable is all that Gavin thought. “ But were both drunk Mi-cool. You wouldn’t remember in the morning, and I would. I would just be crushed if you didn’t remember.” Gavin mutters, not looking at Michael, in fear that he told too much already. Michael moved his face to look at Gavin’s. Michael may be a drunken mess at the moment, but he knew when his bud-best friend needed him. Gavin open his eyes to see Michael’s brown eyes looking into Gavin’s green ones. “ Michael smiled, “ It’s okay gav. I won’t forget ever doing this.” Gavin had a confused look on his face when Michael softly put his lips onto Gavin’s. Gavin was surprised at first, but soon leaned into the kiss. Michael was the first to pull away.  
“ How was that Gavino?” Michael asked.  
“It was absolutely toppers.” Gavin said, resting his forehead onto his now lovers. Michael sighed, he felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders now that he finally confessed his feelings for the one and only Gavin Free who was now, his boyfriend. “ This was great and all, but I’m tired, can we please go to my room and sleep” Gavin muttered, getting Michael out of his day dream. “ Oh, yeah of course.” Michael stands up, picking up Gavin bridal style and taking him to Michael’s bed.  
How in the fuck were they going to tell the guys this tomorrow?


	2. the morning after part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gav. Wake up we gotta go to work” Michael said, trying to wake up his new boyfriend from a deep sleep. Gavin mumbled something but Michael didn’t care. He got up and walk to the kitchen, he knew only one way to get Gavin up on a day like this.   
> He had to put ice into Gavin’s pants then put him in a freezing cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two!

“Gav. Wake up we gotta go to work” Michael said, trying to wake up his new boyfriend from a deep sleep. Gavin mumbled something but Michael didn’t care. He got up and walk to the kitchen, he knew only one way to get Gavin up on a day like this.   
He had to put ice into Gavin’s pants then put him in a freezing cold shower.   
After grabbing the ice and setting up the shower, he went to check if the little fucker was awake, which, of course he wasn’t. So he put his plan into action.  
“ Gavvy, im giving you one more chance to wake up before were late.” Again just another mumble from Gavin. Michael sighed and quickly stuck the ice into Gavin’s boxers. That shot Gavin up, As soon as Gavin shot up Michael lifted him up taking him into the shower, blasting it to freezing, putting him in there, clothes and all, and stood in front of the door so he couldn’t get out. There would yelp and ‘Bloody bollux its cold!” and “ Let me out Mi-cool!” All the while Michael was laughing his ass off. While Michael was laughing, he forgot that the shower floor also slid back and forth, not just opened and closed, want to know how he remembered? He was being pulled into the shower as well.   
“Fucking hell Gavin its fucking cold as fuck!” Michael yelled.   
“No hell mi-cool!” Gavin yelled, pulling on the foist knob to make it warmer, while they stripped off their soaking wet clothing. 

“You almost ready?” Michael yelled waiting for Gavin to get downstairs.   
“Coming!” he yelled running down the stairs buttoning his pants.   
“ About damn time” Michael said, lacing his fingers with his boyfriend once he reached the bottom and from there they headed off to work.   
How the fuck are they going to hide this from everyone. Or what the fuck is their reaction going to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short and kinda rushed, the next chapter should be alot longer!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think! sorry if this sucks :( Let me know any errors!


End file.
